Winx Club - Episode 205
Rescuing the Pixies '(Magic Bonding in the Italian Version) Is the fifth episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis Layla, Bloom, Stella, and Sky successfully reach ShadowHaunt. Layla then literally swings into the main citadel to rescue the Pixies. Before the others could reach the main citadel, they get confronted by the Trix, now armed with the Gloomix. Bloom, Stella, and Sky were shocked to see the Trix free from Light Haven, but then the three vindictive witches attacks. Even with Layla rejoining the battle, they were no match for the Trix's latest power upgrade. Before the Trix could finish them, they get defeated by a mysterious paladin, who then frees Bloom, Stella, Sky, and Layla, then leaves as quickly as he had arrived. Afterwards, the Pixies then fly out and reunite with Layla. It was then that Lockette bonds with Bloom and Amore with Stella. Now with the Pixie rescue completed, they now have to complete another before heading home: rescue Brandon from a loveless marriage with Amentia. Major Events *Layla's skills on a board are seen for the first time. *Layla is introduced to Icy, Darcy and Stormy. *Layla frees the pixies. *Bloom and co. are saved by a mysterious paladin. *Amore bonds with Stella. *Lockette bonds with Bloom. *Livy, Pixie of messages, is introduced. Debuts *Mysterious Paladin (Professor Avalon) *Livy Characters *Bloom *Stella *Sky *Brandon *Layla *Lord Darkar *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Zing *Glim *Tecna *Musa *Livy *Piff *Queen Amentia *Mysterious Paladin Trivia *In RAI, Bloom managed to board down towards Sky and Layla, while nudging the latter aside to get with the former. As Bloom asked Sky his opinion of how well she did, Sky mentioned that she was slipping, in which she does right on her face. *4Kids had Stella crash into what Sky had found out was petrified monster droppings. In Rai, she crashed into REAL rocks, but Sky said that those were dangerously brittle and that if they were any denser, Stella would have broken her neck. *In RAI, Bloom mentions she once spent a summer at Six Flags Hurricane Harbor. In the 4kids version, she mentioned she went to an unnamed Water Park. *Flora does not appear in this episode. *In the RAI, if you listen closely you could hear that Iginio Straffi had Stella say a bad word when she was talking about Princess Amentia in the beginning of the episode. *Scenes from this episode, episode 27, 28, 29, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 45, 46, 49, 50, 51 and 52 were used for the final Winx special "The Shadow Phoenix". Bloopers *When the Paladin first appears Stormy's Gloomix is on the wrong side. Allusions *Lockette is derived from the word 'locket'. *Amore is the Italian word for 'love'. Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Kerry Williams = Amore Dan Green = Sky Frank Frankson = Brandon Dani Shaffel = Tecna Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy, Digit Vashty Mompoint = Layla Jason Griffith = Lord Darkar Caren Manuel = Darcy Suzy Myers = Stormy Marc Thompson = Mysterious Paladin Quotes *"You gotta be kidding me."'' '''Bloom as she sees the Trix again. Videos 4Kids Version: Coming soon... Rai Version: thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|left Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 Category:4kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Specials